paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Vlad
Vladislav "Vlad" Kozak, also known as "The Ukrainian", is a supporting character and a contractor in PAYDAY 2. He is seen in the second episode of the PAYDAY 2 Web Series. He is described as being crazy and deranged by fellow criminals, but holds a position of power within the criminal underworld. He also has a strong presence in PAYDAY 2, including some of the easier contracts such as Four Stores. Background Description Vlad was a well known Ukrainian criminal in Washington, D.C., having a violent crime history in the Metro D.C. area and alleged ties to the Russian mob. Before coming to the United States, he was presumably the boss of a sizable mob. However, at one point Vlad was sold out by a friend, arrested, and sent to prison for eight years. At the start of PAYDAY 2, Vlad has recently been released, and is now seeking to both re-climb the criminal ladder and exact revenge against his former friend. Episode 5 of the PAYDAY Web Series shows Vlad talking to an FBI agent on the phone, implying that the agent may be a mole under Vlad's command. Vlad is the head of security of Charlie Bertram's Tasteful Club. It is unknown whether or not Vlad now owns the club following the assassination of Charlie Bertram. He was again charged with promoting prostitution and criminal conspiracy; if convicted, Vlad could end up serving a 25-year sentence in prison. The arrests came as a result of a four month joint investigation by the D.C. Metro Police and the FBI. Judging by the title of PAYDAY Web Series Episode 6, Vlad seems to be good friends with Gage and the two make weapon deals in order to supply Vlad's men. Vlad apparently has a wife, whose brother the crew has to escort to safety during the White Xmas heist, and a sixteen-year-old niece as mentioned in the Keep the Party Going Side Job description. The FBI Files This Ukrainian national has been known to the authorities for a while. Serving his time in the Russian mob (notably in the Donetsk/Rostov area), he is well-known for his aptitude for violence. Vlad has been involved in many criminal enterprises, including weapons, prostitution, extortion and drug smuggling, though he exhibits strong entrepreneurial tendencies and could be involved in any number of rackets. Vlad typically offers contracts that exercise his taste for violence, a desire for revenge against those who have wronged or disrespected him, and violent, high-stake jobs. Hoxton Revenge Achievements (Payday 2) Contracts Offered Contracts offered by Vlad tend to focus on him attempting to re-climb the criminal ladder and consolidating his power with destruction and robbery. The contracts offered tend to be more overly aggressive in nature, though occasionally stealth is possible. Vlad's initial contracts are among the most straight-forward and contain very few random events, but the more recent additions to this roster all seem to have a certain propensity for outlandish and bizarre goals, often with crucial information withheld from Bain and the player crew. *Aftershock *Four Stores *Goat Simulator *Mallcrasher *Meltdown *Nightclub *Santa's Workshop *Stealing Xmas *Ukrainian Job *White Xmas Trivia * Vlad may sometimes sing the Russian folk song Kalinka after a successful Four Stores heist. * He is often portrayed with a care-free and cheerful attitude when communicating with the PAYDAY crew. However, this may be a facade as Vlad has expressed irritation, frustration, and downright vengeful attitude in Ukrainian Job, Aftershock (when trying to reach the gang at the beginning), and most evident in Meltdown when Bain chastises him for going after nuclear warheads. ** Vlad also withholds crucial information from Bain. He does not inform him about the security cameras and guards present in Four Stores, the Russian mobsters in Nightclub, and, most dangerously, the nuclear warheads in Meltdown. In at least one line, Bain expresses irritation over this. In Meltdown, he even snaps at Vlad over the radio for this. * Vlad is played in the Web Series by the Ukrainian actor Ilia Volok. ** Coincidentally, Ilia Volok was also the voice and model of another character named Vlad (Vladimir Kamarivsky) in the single-player campaign of Battlefield 3. ** He also played a short role of "Vlad" in the TV series Clipped. * Despite Bain being the contact for it, Bain mentions Vlad when players collect the minimum amount of bags on Jewelry Store, stating "...that is enough for Vlad". This is probably because Jewelry Store shares a great deal of assets with Ukrainian Job, the heist given by Vlad. * Vlad was apparently planned to be Russian during development, as evident by the many references to this country in his quotes, most of which were cut from the final game, further reinforcing this theory. ** Bain refers to Vlad almost exclusively as a Russian, despite Vlad's profile description stating explicitly that he is Ukrainian. ** Vlad appears to have a cut heist hinted within his unused voice files. The dialogue explains that a shipment of AKs from his old country has arrived in a private airport but has been seized by the FBI. He then tasks the crew to recover the weapons before the FBI escapes with them. Given the pre-release Vlad's strong associations with the country, and that Kalashnikov rifles are mainly of Soviet Russian origin, it is fair to assume that Vlad's "old country" is indeed Russia. *** The files suggest that the first day of Firestarter was originally supposed to be one of Vlad's given contracts. *On Day 2 of Election Day plan C, when the server crashes, Bain will sometimes mention that he obtained the software from Vlad, and then proceed to mock him. ** Likely due to the reason above, Bain, on Day 1 of Hotline Miami, will mention that he wonders if the Commissar got the code reader in the shelter from Vlad when the crew have to scan the barcodes with the device, due to its slow read time and tendency to malfunction during crucial moments. * Vlad may be a possible reference to Semion Mogilevich, believed to be a real-life "boss of bosses" for the Russian Mob, wanted by the FBI on their top ten Most Wanted list (but removed from said list in 2015 as it is very unlikely Mogilevich will ever be taken to justice). One of Mogilevich's nicknames is "the Ukrainian", due to him being from Ukraine, a trait unique for high-ranking Russian mobsters. * In the Slaughterhouse remake, on Overkill and above, Vlad will call in to inform the Payday Gang about a marked pig and offers a reward if the crew brings it in; the reward being the limited-time Slaughter safe and drill (no longer the case), an achievement, a very low amount of money, and some experience for a secured bag. Doing this is not necessary to complete the heist. * As of Update #133, Vlad can sometimes appear in the living room or at Jimmy's bar in the Safe House, drinking vodka with a woman in a red dress named Sofia. He has voice responses that he uses when idle and when interacted with by the player, some of which are specific to the character interacting with him. ** As of the Breaking News event, Vlad will no longer spawn upon finishing The Golden Grin Casino and The Diamond heists. * Vlad seems to be old-fashioned, as he still uses a flip phone in 2018. Video Payday 2 - Vlad Quotes|All in-game Vlad quotes. Vlad Singing Kalinka|Vlad singing "Kalinka" after a successful heist PAYDAY 2 The Crimefest Trailer|Vlad introducing his Black Market update 218620_screenshots_20170624162952_1.jpg|Vlad in the safe house living room Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors